The Dancer and The Cowboy
by Broken Hearted Little Girl
Summary: Bella's mother died a year ago and has been shy ever since. Can two peoples actions bring her out of her shell and make her love dancing again?
1. Chapter 1

**So im starting this and I hope I can finish it…I know ive said that before but I like the idea for this one and I want to continue it.**

**BPOV**

I think that today was actually the worst day of my life so far. I knew the pops were evil but I didn't think they would ever, ever go so far.

**Flashback**

_**The cafeteria was bustling with energy as students got there horrid lunch food and went to sit with their friends. I had just got finished paying for my apple and power-aid when Angela called my name from the table we usually sit everyday. It was me, Bella Swan, Angela Webber, my female best friend, and Ben Cheney, Angela's only recent boyfriend. I started at a slow pace toward out table know that if I walked any faster I'd trip over SOMETHING and make a famous Bella face plant. **_

"_**Hey freak why do you walk so slow, your like a retard or something" said the ice queen herself Rosealie Hale captain of the cheerleaders aka brainless zombies.**_

_**I ignored her snarky comment and kept my eyes on the floor and made my feet move toward my safe haven with Angela and Ben. I was about to pass by there table when I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the linoleum tile. Uh-oh I thought to my self as I heard dainty little steps coming near me.**_

"_**I'll teach you to walk away from me you freak" Rosealie said as she pushed me to the ground making my belongings fly every where. The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter as the schools cluts fell face first toward the ground**_

_** I started to gather the books, papers, and pens that had spilled out of my bag when I hit the hard floor face first. I had about half my belongings gathered back up when a tiny, pale, perfectly manicured hand reached out to help me up. I grabbed it not knowing who it belonged to and it hoisted me up. As I stood I realized the one who had helped me was none other than my used to be best friend, Alice Cullen.**_

_** "Alice what the HELL are you doing helping that freak! Let alone touching her!" the Ice queen yelled at the tiny pixie like girl.**_

_** "Rosealie I have tolerated you doing this to her for two years now. And I cant take it anymore! I wont let you treat my best friend this way!" Alice was defending me? Aw crap it's the apocalypse. **_

_** "Alice you are a disgrace to the cheerleader name and I wont have you on my team! Turn in your uniform tomorrow or I'll have Mrs. Brunswick suspend you for the next year!" Rosealie was literally turning purple with rage.**_

_** "Go ahead and try Rose but we both know who Coach likes better and thinks is a better asset to this team" Alice said glaring daggers at her. The entire cafeteria was stunned into silence when the co-captain went against the captains orders…it was unheard of in high school but apparently Alice had never gotten this memo.**_

_** "Come on let's go Bella" Alice said linking her arm through mine as she lead me out of the cafeteria and away from the shocked faces and staring eyes.**_

**End Flashback**

Charlie I'm home I yelled to the house, not know where he was. I heard a grunt in response and a beer cracking open as the sound of the game on television blared louder. I walked up stairs and headed to my room when I had the strangest urge to go to my studio/attic and start creating. Although, I had some things to tend to first.

When I got to my room I switched on my laptop and went to go change into work out clothes. I walked into my huge walk in closet bigger than the Fork's Mall (**a/n: Bella's filthy rich)** I grabbed some black spandex and a red camisole. I heard my computer ding signaling a message on msn. I walked over to my computer and clicked on the little flashing icon that said MESSAGE FORM: RockMySocksBaby

_RockMySocksBaby: hey cutie how was your day_

_RomanceOnARocketship: horrible :( _

_RocksMySocksBaby: aw I'm sorry babe. What happened?_

_RomaceOnARocketship: this girl was really mean and she pushed me down…but an old friend stood up for me_

_RockMySocksBaby: she physically hurt you???? =(_

_RomaceOnARocketship: yeah but im fine so don't worry about little old me_

_RockMySocksBaby: of course im going to worry about it…you know how I feel about you_

_RomaceOnARocketship: I know but don't worry. I've got to go, I need to be some where right now_

I signed out of msn and went to go put on my shoes. I went to my desk and grabbed my dance bag and my keys. I walked down stairs and into the game room where Charlie, my father was residing. He was sitting there with that look on his face that he had ever since mom died a year ago. He had a beer in one hand and the clicker in the other, watching the game.

"Dad I'm going to go to my studio and practice, ok?" I got a grunt in response

I walked out the front door, slamming it on my way, and up to my huge Chevy pick up my mother had bought me on my birth day two years ago. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and started up the engine. As I was pulling out of my drive way one of my most favorite songs came on so I cranked it up as loud as it could possibly go.

You look at me with your eyes on the floor  
I know the truth baby, you just can't hide anymore.  
I'll count to ten.  
And this time, I won't start over again.

She said, let's play our cards and hope for the best  
I sigh and step back, but I really just have nothin' left.  
Caught in the rapture,  
My heart's still yours to capture.

Feels like we're runnin' in circles...

We were starvin' for something more  
And landed face down on your floor.  
Put your money where your mouth is,  
Money where your mouth is, girl.

Come around baby, just sing along  
Cause you're the whole story behind this song.  
You better stop breathin'  
Before you stop believin', girl.

I feel the time slippin' right through my hands  
Remember the night we left our footprints in the sand?  
Forever after,  
Let's start a brand new chapter.

Dim the lights, darlin', step into my shoes  
I'll meet you halfway, but we've really got nothing to lose.  
Baby it's your call,  
Who's it gonna be to take the fall?

Sorry won't always get you by  
Dreams are just that until you try.  
With every step forward we take two steps back  
But hand in hand, we'll get back on track.

We were starvin' for something more  
And landed face down on your floor.  
Put your money where your mouth is,  
Money where your mouth is, girl.

Come around baby, just sing along  
Cause you're the whole story behind this song.  
You better stop breathin'  
Before you stop believin', girl.

Just before the song ended I pulled up to my beloved dance studio. I walked up and un-locked the door the hinges creaking as I opened it. I walked to the room in the very back where the door to my room was. It had been so long since I had been here. I put on my ballet slippers and turned on some music. It all came flowing back and I just let myself go.

**APOV**

The old dance studio was a little dusty and all the doors creaked. I heard music coming from the back room so I headed back there to check it out. What I saw shocked and amazed me. It was Bella and she was dancing….gracefully. Suddenly the music stopped and with out thinking I shouted across the huge space between us

"Bella is that you?"

**Ok so idk if I like this so give me your opinion by reviewing or alerting although reviewing is much more appreciated!**

**With love,**

**Skylar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty here is the second chapter for my story**

**And sorry I made a mess up in the last chapter but she picks up her stuff after she face plants**

**Oh and S.M. owns**

_Previously_

"_Bella is that you?"_

**BPOV**

"Bella is that you?" I heard Alice yell across the floor.

I turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway of my studio. She had this shocked look on her face that made me want to laugh. Which I did…a lot, for a long time. Once I was finished with my laugh fest I stood up and stumbled toward Alice.

"What is so funny? I just found out that my best friend is some amazingly graceful dancer!" Alice screeched

"Alice I've been dancing since I was three" I told her when my giggles calmed down enough.

"And you never freaking told me??? Bella! You could be on the squad and be popular! If you would just show Mrs. Brunswick what you got you'd make the team! And I know for a fact that you could dress about 50 million times better than me and that bitch Rose dresses every day!" Alice babbled on excitedly.

"Alice I can't do that!" I told her any ounce of happiness I just had vanishing.

"Oh, why the hell not? I know you used to be! And plus I know you like Emmett and this would be great!" Alice said putting her hand on her hips and glaring evilly at me.

"Because I just…cant" I told her staring at the floor, a slight blush coming to my cheeks.

"Yes you will and were doing in now! Come on to my house we go" she said as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the door.

"Alice my truck is here I cant just leave it" I told her looking over at my baby.

"Ok follow me in it" She said hopping into her bright yellow Porsche.

I got in my truck and started up my engine following my tiny pixie best friend down to her house. When she turned into her drive way I saw that there house looked relatively the same it just had some minor adjustments. They had a huge classic style three story white house with a wrap around porch with deep blue shutters. Alice got out of her car and waved for me to get out of my car and follow her. I got my bag out of the passenger seat and followed her up the steps to her huge home.

"MOM! I'm home! And I brought Bella with me!" Alice said yelling out to the kitchen.

"Hello Bella" Esme said from the kitchen.

"Hey Esme" I replied to the woman who was like my second mother.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up the grand staircase to the third floor which contained her room along with many others. Her room had been redecorated. Two walls were hot pink and the other two were a lime green. She went over to her huge closet and started pulling out piles and piles of clothes. I went over to her radio and turned it on to i93. Some pop song that I didn't know the name of was playing.

"Ok I found the perfect outfit" Alice said coming out of her closet with something in her arms.

"Alice why must you do this to me" I whined falling back on her gigantic fluffy bed.

"Cause we need to get back at that evil devil thing and make my idiot brother realizehow much he loves you" she said it as though it were going to be the easiest thing in the world

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bathroom. It looked like a salon…with the chairs and mirrors and everything. She took me over to a washing station and sat me down and started to wash my hair.

"Ok we're going to dye, cut and style your hair of course. We'll need to wax those eye brows, I'm going to give you my magic face wash and that should completely end your acne. Oh and how do you feel about a lip piercing?" I think I only understood like half of that

"Sure do whatever you want Alice" over the years you learn to let her just have her way.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Finito!" Alice said with a fake Italian accent

"You're so weird" I told her while rolling my eyes. Oh what! Bella can multi-task!

"Yup but that's why you love me!" She said dancing around to some song that was playing.

"Yes, yes it is" I said getting up and dancing with her

We were jumping around and giggling like idiots as we sang as loud and as off key as we could

"BABY ARE YOU DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN?" we sang.

There was a loud knock at the door and I ran over to get it expecting it to be Esme telling us that dinner was ready. I think I started drooling when I saw who was leaning against the door frame. It was Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother and he was standing there in nothing but a pair of red cotton boxers.

"Um…hi" I said taking a step back.

"Well hello beautiful. I didn't know Alice had a friend over" He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Emmett it's just Bella" Alice said grabbing the clothes she wanted me to wear and handed them to me.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at what Alice had chosen for me. It was low cut black skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap tank top, and finally some red stiletto peep toe pumps.

"Alice I'm not wearing this" I said through door.

"Yes you are" She said. I could just see her smirking evilly at her diabolical plan.

I stripped down and put on the horrid outfit. When I walked out Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Dang Bells I never knew you could look so…scrumptious" he said licking his lips like the sex god he was.

"Children! Dinner is ready" Esme yelled up the stairs.

We all headed down and sat at the table and Esme brought out heaps of spaghetti. We all eat the delicious meal and had some cake for desert.

"So Bella, how is school going darling" Carslile asked politely

"Great, thank you for asking" Carslile and Esme were like my second parents.

"That's very nice Bella. Alice tells us you're going to try out for the cheerleading team" Esme asked

"Yes I am" I said finishing up my dinner.

I got up and put my plate in the dish washer along with Alice and Emmett and we went upstairs to give the adults there time together. Alice and I went to her room to chill and have fun. When we got there we cranked up the toons.

I'm not gonna give it up until I'm holding you tight  
You don't know it, but I know it's gonna be tonight  
You know, you shine so bright  
And oh, oh, oh  
I can't sleep tonight

Pack your things  
We'll skip this town  
I'll pick you up when the sun goes down

I want to float away with you  
Up, up, and away we'll go  
I'll come in through your window

Darling, how does that sound?  
Just gotta tell me, gotta, gotta tell me  
Let me know what you think  
Oh, please, just close your eyes  
We'll be there before you blink

Pack your things  
We'll skip this town  
I'll pick you up when the sun goes down

I want to float away with you  
Up, up, and away we'll go  
I'll come in through your window

I want to float away with you  
Up, up, and away we'll go  
I'll take you to the stars tonight  
And then I'll take you home

Promise me, girl, that you won't look down  
I swear it's nothing that you'd want to see

Promise me you won't look down  
It's nothing you'd want to see  
This romance on a rocketship  
Is more than enough, more than enough for me

I want to float away with you  
Up, up and away we'll go  
I'll come in through your window  
I want to float away with you  
Up, up, and away we'll go  
I'll take you to the stars tonight  
And then I'll take you home

We were jumping around like idiots when all of a sudden someone cleared there throat.

"Well, Bella who knew you could be so…sexy" the deepest sexiest voice in the world that belonged to the man I was secretly in love with. Emmett Cullen


End file.
